


Quiet place

by l_casarotto



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Low self, References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_casarotto/pseuds/l_casarotto
Summary: Ludwig Van Beethoven gets lost in his thoughts in the midst of so much personal silence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Quiet place

It was quiet, not that it was surprising, since I was 20 years old things became more and more silent and that was horrible, not being able to hear what people said made me hate and saying "I can't hear you, I'm going deaf" was embarrassing, the same ears that contemplated Mozart's works personally were now old and useless, what brought me the most happiness in my life was now a challenge to achieve, music was the only thing that made me happy if we excluded that, we would only have temporary joys like alcohol and prostitutes

With my detestable Personality I never got anyone to love me as a person, just people moving their mouths applauding was all I saw, but it was still just an admiration coming from my "talent", the same talent that came after many slaps in the face coming from my pathetic father, alcoholic, aggressive and grumpy, these are the main characteristics of my father that unfortunately characterize myself

The only person who made me laugh was Carl, until I found out that he was trying to kill himself because of me, that made me lonely and sad again, nothing or nobody liked me and my deafness was proof of that, just listened to what was going on. in my mind, moreover ... an eternal silence, nobody really loved me, nobody even tried to talk to me not that I could hear, but that was discouraging

The only people who talked to me were the birds of the forest, they never stopped singing and I never stopped imagining what they were singing, the forest calmed me down, I could hear music everywhere and it was beautiful and fresh, without a doubt a comfortable and lonely place , without the whispers that were people talking, just me and my head being put in place

It was there that I composed the music for my greatest companion, the moon, it was there that I composed the music for my love and it was my pleasure to wander through the woods seeing nature, feeling the freshness of the leaves and hearing the "voice of God" , this gift that I only acquired after disconnecting from the world, after being deaf

But of course I will never be a big thing, probably if someone finds my "conversation books" my career would be destroyed, they are personal documents and on top of that, the proof of my deafness, I would be broken and I would never get any fame again, I would just be someone hateful with no skill at all

Despite my great fame during my life, I assume it is something fleeting, someone will discover my notes and I will be taken to ridicule, my works will be branded as works of a crazy and lonely mind

That was what fate was waiting for me, death and oblivion, maybe, just Maybe, if I could hear, if I was happier, if I were a better uncle, Maybe I would not be a disgrace to the world of music, Maybe I could be one of the great…


End file.
